


Another stupid fanfic about The Blot screwing Mick.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Boners, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Boners, Coitus Interruptus, Comedy, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Dry Humping, Enemies, Erections, Hand Jobs, Humor, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Erections, Inappropriate Humor, Insults, Jokes, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Out of Character, Porn, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, Some Humor, Swearing, Threats, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Sometimes revenge isn't murdering your enemy, sometimes it's making them make noises that they will be ashamed of.
Relationships: Mickey Mouse/Phantom Blot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Another stupid fanfic about The Blot screwing Mick.

Mickey Mouse kicked and attempted to wiggle his way out of the trap, he felt something press up against him. The voice huffed and puffed in rage, "Quit struggling, rodent! I haven't even finished the trap." The Mouse continued to struggle against the ropes and yelled back with equal anger, "No! You won't win, Blot, You never do!!" The Phantom Blot pressed his full body weight in, pinned the gloved hands don't as he straddled the smaller man. The villain gruffed in annoyed tone, "Don't be so cliche, rat." The hero felt a sharp buck against his hips. An oddly pleasured gasp escaped the small mammal. The larger mammal froze still in surprise. 

"What was that?" The Blot questioned in disbelief. The PROTAGONIST blushed hard in shame. The Antagonist blinked in shock before puzzling aloud, "You are turned on... By this?" The canine bucked his hips again. Another sound exited, a little squeak that sounded so helpless and needy. The dog tested this again, gaining a short higher moan. The baddie chuckled, "I guess I won't be needing that trap after all. It'll be satisfying to hear all the little, poor, pathetic, noises you are going to make." The humping continued slowly, with a steady stream of moans softly pouring out. Mick repressed himself for a moment, fuming, "You dirty sick pervert, stop lewding me!" 

The movement stopped. This gained a laugh. "You call me a pervert? Tell me who's hard, hero." The criminal responded between his laughing then slowly moving down to the red shorts. A hand moved into the short. Above the thundering heartbeat was a cry of want as the hand moved up and down. There was more laughter as the jacking off slowed to a stop. The bad guy bit with words, "Needy, little, rat, so desperate and noisy." There were tiny, quite, squeaks from the mascot. Each pleading and whining despite the goodie's attempt to hold them back. The baddie breathed hard and dark, "You want more, don't you?"

Mickey refused to admit it. The Phantom Blot laid on him, moving to get more comfortable as he spoke on, "I won't do anything more if you don't say yes." The circle ears found his mind blurred in impulse. He couldn't think about all the reasons he should immediately reject this in spite of what he wanted in the moment. Why he would surely regret it. The haze of lust made everything cloudy. The circular ears answered, "Yes, please." Words that the hero instantly regretted on them leaving his mouth, however he also couldn't bare to retract them in horniness. The villain delighted with snark, "Happy to hear you be so kind to your admirer."

He slipped off the shorts and hid both of them in darkness of his cloak. The taller man took a bottle from nearby, noting, "This was going to be for the trap but it'll serve well for what I intend now." Hands one again, slipped below. There were tiny cries and gasps as the inside was lubed and prepared for entering and knots. Because canines and reasons. The taller mammalain took away his hands. The smaller mammalain whined wanting. The dog entered the mouse, and almost melted as he sighed, "I didn't think revenge would be so sweet." Quickly The Blot boiled, "Had I the ability to remove my heart, I would kill you just to retract my comment."

Before Mickey Mouse could say anything, he was squeaker than an unoiled gate. The Phantom Blot was fucking his ass. Unfortunately, due to my own lack of idea where to go from here the door busted open. The police flooded in and ordered, "Blot, Put your hands up!" The Blot sat up and revealed what was happening in that moment. Mickey was red in the face and caught sleeping with the enemy with his pants down, literally. By the police chief at that!

The End.


End file.
